


Monochrome Dinner

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:51:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9827345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova





	

The two monochrome lovebirds had gotten together a little over three months ago and Weiss wanted to take Blake to dinner to make their day special. So she took Blake to the fanciest restaurant close to Beacon that she could without making Blake uncomfortable with her...extra utensil: The Flaming Grimm. A restaurant that specializes in steak, salads, wine, whiskey, anything someone with a sophisticated palate of tastes would enjoy.   
  
Inside the restaurant, sitting by the window were the new couple. Blake was sitting in her chair and leaned against the back of it, her eyes drifting from her girlfriend to the city lights down below the second floor of the restaurant. The two of them were waiting on their food with a bottle of wine at the table. Weiss and Blake may be underage, but it seemed the Schnee name could bend some laws for certain occasions.   
  
Noticing her girlfriend wasn’t fully paying attention to her, Weiss decided it was time to regain that attention. Slipping off her heel, she draped her stockings-covered foot above the floor, letting it breathe for the first time all night. Reaching across the underside of the table with a devilish smirk on her lips, the young heiress pressed her foot to the crotch of her lover’s outfit. Before Blake could shoot Weiss a glare and tell her to stop, the kitten’s ‘utensil’ was already hardening to the attention.

 

Blake mewled lightly as Weiss spread her toes apart. One going to either side of the girl’s tool, the heiress smiled nonchalantly, looking at her menu as if nothing was happening. Blake managed a glare, but didn’t dare to open her mouth as Weiss’ foot worked, the silk of her stockings only adding to the sensation. There being two layers of cloth between them didn’t help in the slightest. Her cheeks flushed as she strained against the panties she had worn. Nearly about to risk telling Weiss to stop, the waitress came over.

 

“Can I get you two fine ladies anything to eat?” She asked with professional enthusiasm. Weiss hummed as her foot firmly planted against its target, the ball of her foot rubbing up and down a bit rougher. The clothes made it easier on her and sounded only like the ruffling of the cloth that draped the table.

 

“I’ll have a salad to start. I believe we could be here a while.” Weiss smiled warmly before turning to her tortured girlfriend. “What would you like, Blake?” She asked, tilting her head with false obliviousness.

 

“Nn…” Blake groaned lightly as Weiss’ foot made its way slowly from the tip of her utensil to the bottom, pushing lightly on the base as the kitten tried desperately not to show her arousal. “S-Same…” She struggled out, beads of precum staining her panties. The waitress tilted her head to match Weiss’.

 

“Are you okay, Ma’am? Perhaps a little lighter on the wine?” She asked. Weiss turned her attention away from torturing her girlfriend for only a moment, Blake panting as soon as the pressure faded and missing the sensation.

 

“I’m perfectly capable of deciding when to stop.” She said, a commanding and professional tone suiting the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. The waitress bowed.

 

“Oh, my apologies, Ms. Schnee. Is there anything else I can get for you?” She asked. Weiss hummed.

 

“I don’t believe so. Blake?” Weiss asked, a sly grin on her face. Blake opened her mouth to speak in assent, only for Weiss to begin pressing onto her again. A strangled moan let out as she jumped in her seat.  


“N-No…” She shivered in pleasure as Weiss’ toes curled around her tip, now clearly bulging against Blake’s underwear. Weiss giggled and smiled professionally to the waitress.

 

“That will be all for now.” She said. The waitress bowed and left with their orders. Blake groaned and put her head to the table.

 

“That wa~ahs~ cru~el~....” She moaned a bit more freely as Weiss switched between rubbing and pressing.

 

“It’s what you get for not paying attention to me.” Weiss said matter of factly.

 

“You~ weren’t pa~~ying attentio~NN… to me though~....” Blake complained.Weiss flipped the page in her menu as she continued to run her foot up and down her lover’s clothed tool.

 

“Well I certainly am now.” She smiled slyly, barely looking up at the girl. “Do you want my other foot too~?” Weiss asked teasingly. Blake panted a bit heavier.

 

“Yes~...” She moaned.

 

“Do you DESERVE my other foot~?” Weiss clarified. Blake groaned lightly.

 

“P-Please…” She pleaded. She could hear Weiss’ other heel fall to its side and smiled.

 

“Blake.” Weiss called her girlfriend to attention.

 

“Mm~...?” Blake was lost in her mix of ecstasy and anticipation at the coming sensations.

 

“If you want my other foot~...” Weiss used her the big toe on her other foot to trace a line up Blake’s crotch, sending a shiver up the girl’s spine. “... You have to tell me. And you have to tell me what you want me to do to you.” Weiss said, her voice stern enough to prove her seriousness, yet casual enough to not attract attention. Blake idly thought to herself that she should learn that tone of voice. She looked up, her kitten ears folding down onto her head as Weiss smiled at the power she held.

 

“I-I want your feet…” Blake said.

 

“To~...?” Weiss urged her on.

 

“I-I want your feet to stroke me until I cum in my panties…” Blake stuttered, half in embarrassment and half with anticipation as Weiss stared at her.

 

“... Were you looking forward to my feet this much~?” Weiss chimed. Blake nodded as Weiss curled her toes around the side of her bulge. “Hmhm~... Then I’ll rub you just as you hoped~.” She said before raising her other foot. She placed them on either side of her lover’s utensil, curling her toes on either side before she began sliding them up the shaft.

 

“Mm~...” Blake put her face back down again, resisting the urge to thrust her hips up.

 

“Enjoying it that much~? What a pervert~...” Weiss said as her feet moved with practiced precision. Blake bit her tongue to avoid causing a disruptive amount of sound.

 

“Weiss~....” She strained out. Weiss could feel her partner’s shaft twitching between her toes.

 

“Already~?” She asked. Blake looked up at her girlfriend with lightly glazed eyes and a lazily hanging tongue. “Look at that enraptured face~...” Weiss smiled a bit kinder. “... My legs are getting tired.” She commented as she stop moving her feet. Keeping Blake’s shaft sandwiched between her feet, she simply held them there as Blake mewled with need.

 

“B-But… Weiss~...” She pleaded as her tool twitched, ever so close to release. Weiss smiled a bit wider.

 

“If you want to cum, you’ll have to do it yourself~.” Weiss said.

 

“Mnn…” Blake groaned. She knew Weiss couldn’t be tired, but she also knew the heiress wasn’t one to bluff in these matters. Embarrassed, she began thrusting her hips up. Her tip bumped the table, causing the drinks to rustle a little.

 

“Too hard~...” Weiss smiled. Blake panted and gave her no mind as she thrust her hips. No longer caring for if she was seen or not, she ran her shaft through Weiss’ feet again and again. Feeling closer and closer, the soft, firm soles of her lover’s feet. Thrusting harder and harder, she could feel herself being driven to orgasm by Weiss’ feet. The heiress could feel Blake twitching from her attention. “That’s it, Blake. Cum for me.” She said. The words as much a trigger as her feet, Blake gave out a moan as her seed splattered uselessly into her panties. She panted heavily as Weiss’ feet started rubbing her again.

 

“W-Weiss--! It’s too--mmm….” She was cut off by a moan.

 

“You know what to do if you want me to stop.” Weiss smiled. Blake certainly did NOT want it to stop, but Weiss had gone to the trouble of bringing her somewhere fancy. She didn’t want to spoil the dinner and have them kicked out. She “accidentally” slid her knife from the table. She gave a mumbled excuse and sank under the table, coming face to face with her date’s feet. Weiss wiggled her toes, signalling Blake to continue. The kitten leaned and wrapped her lips around Weiss’ toe, her tongue curling around Weiss’ toe for a moment before she bit the stockings. Pulling back, she pulled Weiss’ stocking off and grabbed Weiss’ ankle. Moving Weiss’ foot closer, Blake’s tongue distractedly ran up the middle before suckling on the toes, her own spilled seed damp on her lover’s foot. Breathing rather heavily with need, she licked the ball of her lover’s foot.

 

“Mm… Ha… Mm~...” Blake moaned and cleaned her girlfriend’s foot lovingly.

 

“Blake, you can touch yourself if you want.” Weiss said.

 

“Thahnk yhou…” Blake licked Weiss’ foot, reaching down and moving her underwear to expose her cock. She gripped herself and began stroking herself furiously as Weiss’ foot pressed against her love’s face. Blake moaned lightly as she rained kisses on Weiss’ foot. The feeling of her lover’s foot drove her on just as much as the taste, loving the feeling of being stepped on by her girlfriend. She wrapped both of her hands around her cock and pumped her hands furiously, groaning loudly.

 

“Quiet down, Blake, someone will hear my little pervert~...” Weiss chimed from above the table quietly enough that it was unlikely anyone would hear.

 

“Mm~...” Blake moaned, her hips bucking themselves as the soft feeling of the foot drove her on. Finally, after several moments, she could feel herself twitching. “G-Gonna…--!” She gasped as her orgasm began to peak.

 

“Blake, stop.” Weiss said. Blake’s hands halted, her cock twitching needfully.

 

“W-Weiss…” Blake groaned. Weiss said a few things that Blake couldn’t hear. Hearing two thuds on the table, Blake looked over and saw the waitress’ feet  beneath the table cloth.

 

“Thank you.” Weiss said. Then, Weiss’ toes curled around the top of Blake’s head. Blake smiled and began pumping her hands again, moaning underneath the table. Weiss giggled. “Do you want to cum by your hands or should I rub you with my bare feet~?” Weiss asked. Torn between the options, Blake shivered and removed Weiss’ other stockings. “I see~...” Weiss smiled. To her surprise, Blake wasn’t able to quite make it.

 

“Ah~~!” She moaned, her orgasm washing over her as she began twitching, her cum splattering onto the floor. Weiss giggled.

 

“Blake, you messy kitty~...” Weiss chimed. “Found your knife yet~?” She asked. Blake gasped for breath, ecstasy blanking her mind.

 

“Ah~...” She panted. “N-No…” She smiled dreamily, knowing that Weiss couldn’t see it anyway. “Can you… drop my fork?” Blake asked, giggling as if she were joking that they were still going with the ruse. Weiss giggled and raised up, standing to grab her girlfriend’s fork. As soon as the fork dropped on the floor, Blake moved forward and put her head directly in her girlfriend’s seat. Her hair cascaded down the seat as she faced the heiress’ core. Weiss sat back down, jumping slightly as she felt Blake.

 

“B-Blake!” She blushed and stood a bit. Blake reached up and grabbed her girlfriend by the hips.

 

“If you make a scene, people will know what’s happening…” Blake said. Weiss blushed and nodded, sitting down on her girlfriend’s face. Blake smiled widely enough that Weiss could feel it. She wrapped her lips around Weiss’s crotch, licking the outside of the panties as she moaned. Weiss bit her lip, taking her turn trying not to show how turned on she was. She had already been incredibly excited at treating Blake like she had, but now the attention was getting the better of her.

 

“B-Blake…” Weiss moaned, covering her lap with the edge of the table cloth. The waitress came back.

 

“Is your date okay…?” The waitress asked. “She seems to have been gone for a while…” She said.

 

“Yes~!” Weiss moaned as Blake pulled her panties to the side, pressing her tongue into her girlfriend directly. Weiss bit her tongue and groaned pressing her hand on the table.

 

“Oh… So are you sure she’s okay then?” The waitress asked.

 

“Leave--!” Weiss snapped. The waitress jumped and scurried off. She put her hands on the table again to brace herself as Blake’s tongue dug inside of her. Her hips being held underneath the cloth, Blake lapped at her folds and sent her dangerously close to the edge. “B-Blake~!” She moaned loudly and grinded her hips against Blake’s face. The kitten beneath her giggled, sending vibrations into Weiss’ core. “I-I’m--!” Weiss, with an impressive force of will, cut herself off as she climaxed, spraying her juices all over Blake’s face. “Nnng!” She shivered. She tried to stand up to let Blake out, but the faunus only tightened her grip on the girl’s hips. Forcing the young heiress to sit, Blake redoubled her efforts and began sucking on Weiss’ clit.

 

“Mm~...” Blake moaned from beneath her. Weiss’ face was truly a spectacle for any who looked at her. Luckily, has Weiss had intended to deliver her brand of ecstasy to Blake, she had chosen a relatively out of the way booth in the corner of the restaurant. She hadn’t quite expected this turn of events, but she certainly couldn’t find complaint. As Blake held the heiress and forced this pleasure into her, Weiss’ tongue hung out lazily as she gave up trying to maintain her composure. Her face wasn’t likely to be seen here anyway, and so she drooled as Blake ate her out.

 

“More… Mm… Yes, Blake…” Weiss encouraged her girlfriend. Blake giggled again, Weiss doubling over in ecstasy, her body was wracked in tremors of pleasure. “Blake… I’m gonna… I’m gonna cum!” Weiss moaned, losing herself above her girlfriend again. Blake drank everything she could from her love, moaning lightly as her arms finally lightened up. Weiss panted and leaned back, unable to stand after two consecutive orgasms. Blake smiled beneath her.

 

“You think we should stop before we push our luck any more?” Blake asked. Weiss gathered her nerves and her breath.

 

“Ha… Ha...I'm perfectly capable… of deciding when to stop…” Weiss said, sitting back fully on Blake’s face. Blake smiled for a moment until she felt a shiver run up her spine. The pressure in her face grew as Weiss picked her feet up, using her hands to balance. She wrapped them around Blake's still rigid cock, sandwiching her love’s dick between the balls of her feet. She wrapped her toes around the head of the shaft, twisting her feet around to massage it. Blake moaned loudly into her girlfriend’s core, barely muffled by the heiress’ folds. It sent shivers up Weiss’ spine, the both of them barely able to attend to their partner as pleasure blared through their minds. Weiss panted and tried to muffle her moans, the waitress walking nearby. Two orgasms making her extraordinarily sensitive, she was already close to her third.

 

“Whoever finishes first gets to be the dom.” Blake said suddenly, thrusting her hips up and enjoying the feeling of her love’s feet.

 

“Hnng… B-But…” Weiss moaned. However close she was though, she was a Schnee. A Schnee doesn’t back down from a challenge. “Deal…” Weiss said, squeezing her feet together as much as she could to increase the pressure. Rubbing her toes, she dexterously worked her girlfriend over. Blake groaned at the added sensation, taking her fingers and teasing Weiss’ clit. Weiss couldn’t help but get distracted as her legs tired. Blake redoubled her efforts, vigorously eating Weiss out. Weiss did her best, she truly did. She rubbed Blake’s cock as well as she could, but the ecstasy was just too intense. After another moment, she realized she had stopped entirely. It was the last thing she was aware of before the biggest orgasm of the night blew through her body. She bit her lip as her knuckles whitened from gripping the table. She tried not to scream, but very nearly failed. She garnered the attention of several people around the table she had chosen, but they went back to their respective conversation in due time.

 

“Mm~...” Blake hummed, enjoying the taste of her girlfriend. She drank everything that her love gave her and finally slipped out from under her. The waitress came over quickly.

 

“Ma’am, are you okay?” She asked, a professional concern in her voice. Weiss was breathing heavily, sweating and red faced. She also was in no condition to answer her. Thankfully, she didn’t seem to need to as Blake chose that moment to finally come back up.

 

“Found my silverware. May I get another set?” She asked, holding up the now dirty utensils. The waitress eyed Weiss for a moment before taking the silverware.

 

“Of course, Ma’am…” She said. She scurried off to the kitchen to replace them. Weiss panted and looked up to thank her girlfriend. That thought left the moment she saw Blake’s small but VERY triumphant grin.

 

“It looks like I won.” She said, her voice taking an uncharacteristically proud tone. “So, that means you’re mine~...” She said seductively. Weiss shivered. She hadn’t heard that tone in a long time and it always promised a good time.

 

“What should I do…?” Weiss asked. Blake smiled.

 

“Go to the bathroom and wait for me. I’ll be there soon.” Blake winked. She would go with her, but she had to wait for her hardened shaft to calm down. If she stood now, there would be no doubt that it would be visible through her skirt. Weiss nodded obediently.

 

“I’ll be ready for you…” Weiss said in a daze. She got up, not minding her soiled panties and bare feet. The pleasure fully soaked into her mind and robbing her of reason, she walked through the fancy restaurant in her bare feet. Making her way to the restroom, Blake smiled as she did everything she could to try and calm down.

 

Weiss entered the bathroom, the cold floor an after thought in her haze. She entered the middle stall and put the seat down, sitting and spreading her legs. Her hand immediately found its way to her core, idly fingering herself as she sat waiting for her girlfriend to come and fill her with her cock. She groped her own breast and got herself primed up again. The way her body had always worked, the more orgasms she had, the quicker she got worked back up. And it wasn’t very long before she was already moaning again. In fact, she found herself having to hold herself back. As much as she would like to, Blake wouldn’t be happy if Weiss made herself cum. Edging herself, she panted and trembled. Finally, after what seemed an eternity, she heard the door open. Blake stepped up to the door and knocked. Weiss got up and wobbled to the door, opening the stall and letting her girlfriend in.

 

Blake pushed in and picked Weiss up, immediately pressing against the wall. The heiress’ feet no longer touching the floor, the kitten leaned in and kissed the girl deeply, their tongues mingling between them. Weiss’ core trembling with anticipation as all Blake needed to harden again, pressing into the white themed girl. Weiss’ folds spasmed instantly, her climax coming as soon as she was filled. Tightening around her girlfriend’s cock, she began milking it for all she was worth, desperate to feel her hot cum gushing inside of her. Blake, already nearly finished from earlier, pressed harder into the girl as she came deep inside of her. Weiss screamed into their kiss as Blake didn’t slow down. Powering through her orgasm, the faunus pumped her cock in and out of the heiress, working the girl back up in an instant. The girl’s legs trembled as Blake’s huge cock pounded in and out of her, moaning as her folds caressed every inch of the dick inside of her.

 

No longer in the eye of the public, Weiss let out a freed moan. They would be heard if only the restroom door opened, but no one would ever guess such a lewd sound had escaped from the Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company.  Especially since it was a faunus making her feel so amazing. She held her love tightly and buried her head into the girl’s shoulder, muffling her cries of ecstasy as best she could. She knew her girlfriend’s cock lasted longer with every orgasm the faunus endured, however, and having the opposite problem was anything but. The kitten’s dick twitched inside of her and she knew that it was going to be soon that she felt her girlfriend’s hot cum inside of her.

 

Another orgasm rocked Weiss’ mind, robbing her of even her concept of where she was. All she was aware of was the cold wall behind her and hot cock pounding her from in front. It began twitching again and she tightened as hard as she could, milking her kitten’s hot shaft as cum scalded her insides. Her eyes rolled up into her head, barely keeping on the edge of consciousness as she clung to her love. The faunus being the only thing keeping her up, Blake leaned in and hilted herself. Her cock drove into Weiss’ cervix as more cum poured into the heiress’ womb. Weiss let out a final moan as her spent girlfriend kissed her neck, the both of them staying there for a moment and simply enjoying the other’s embrace. They shared another kiss, both of them moaning lightly.

 

“I love you Weiss…” Blake said, nuzzling her girlfriend. Weiss giggled and slowly released her embrace. It was only now that she was realizing the strength she had held the girl with. Slowly, Blake pulled out of her, seed dribbling out of her core. Weiss tried to stand, sliding lightly down the wall.

 

“I love you too, Blake…” Weiss smiled, finally sitting on the floor. She sighed, ecstasy still burned into her mind. She saw Blake’s cock in front of her, still covered in their combined juices. She leaned forward and licked at the head. Blake moaned as the white haired girl continued to lick at her. Weiss gripped Blake’s cock lightly, raising it up and leaning in more, suckling at the base. She was satisfied to feel it harden at her attention, licking it from its base to its head. She repeated the action again and again, meaning to clean her girlfriend’s cock, but slowly and teasingly.

 

“Mmng...Weiss…” Blake moaned, resting her hand on the girl’s head. Weiss knew what she was getting into. Blake had already cum several times and while Weiss loved it, she knew that it would take a lot to coax another climax from her girlfriend. But the heiress had felt ecstasy the likes of which she hadn’t in the longest time and she felt it only fair that Blake should receive the same courtesy. Weiss continued kissing the huntress’ cock in front of her, finally cleaning it fully. She wrapped her hand around it and began pumping her hand back and forth, suckling on Blake’s balls lovingly. Licking the sack and jerking her girlfriend off, she used her other hand to play with Blake’s core. Fingering her as well, she delighted in to moans she garnered from Blake.

 

“Mm~...” Weiss relished the taste as Blake’s juices slid down her sack, suckling it like it was the most delicious thing she had ever tasted. She pumped her hands back and forth, the smell of Blake’s musk filled her mind and numbed it further. She would never admit it normally, but her girlfriend’s scent turned her on almost as much as anything the girl did to her. She gave a long lick along the sack, jerking the girl off as her fingers worked the inside of her folds. Blake gave a pleasured moan, letting the white haired girl know she was on the right track. Switching places, she began to fondle the faunus’ balls before going up to the huge cock in front of her. She gave the tip a kiss, the salty taste of precum splashing across her palate. Giving one last lick, flicking the tip of the girl’s member with her tongue, Weiss finally wrapped her lips around the head of Blake’s cock. Swirling her tongue around it, she savored it’s taste and leaned forward, taking a quarter of her love’s cock into her mouth. Sucking lightly, she backed up and dipped down again, looking up into Blake’s eyes as her kitten purred.

 

“W-Weiss....!” Blake moaned out loudly, placing a hand on top of Weiss’ head. The heiress had teased just enough that she knew Blake would take charge and she wouldn’t have it any other way. The faunus pushed Weiss’ head down further, instinct taking over her logic as pleasure shot through her body. She doubled over a bit, trembling as Weiss deep throated her cock, fingering her core fiercely as she went. She’d taken most of the shaft down, but it hit the back of her throat at that point. However, Weiss Schnee was not a quitter. Forcing herself along, she pushed herself all the way down to the root, holding it there as Blake’s cock penetrated her throat. Weiss held her breath, the pleasure she knew she was bringing her girlfriend more important than the air she was meant to be breathing. Backing up once she couldn’t hold it anymore, she moaned in time with Blake. It only added to the stimulation as Weiss sounded off her arousal. Her fingers worked as well as they could, searching desperately for the spot inside her girlfriend she knew got her off the best. She would need it.

 

Back and forth her head bobs, forcing herself down to the root every time and pressing her nose to Blake’s toned abs. For her, it was arousing, but not half as much as it was for Blake. The faunus had Weiss on her knees, worshiping her cock as if it were all that mattered in life. For Weiss, it may as well have been. Blake looked down to her girlfriend, ceasing her moans with an effort.

 

“Weiss… I-I might get a little rough…” Blake said. Weiss looked back up into her eyes and softened a bit, nodding. The action performed as Blake’s cock was firmly lodging in her throat, it grinded her shaft in Weiss’ soft throat and against her tongue. All the permission she needed, Blake reached down and placed her hands on either side of the heiress’ head. Not even bothering to pull back far, as her shaky knees wouldn’t allow, she slammed all the way in. Far rougher than when Weiss had forced herself to do so, the quick thrusts Blake did were far more thrilling than the slow blow job she had gotten before.

 

Weiss didn’t try to keep up. She sat there, allowing Blake to use her throat as she saw fit, idly pumping her fingers inside of the girl’s core. As excited as this made Weiss, she was doing it for Blake and wouldn’t pleasure herself until she succeeded. The amazing cock pounding her mouth was more important than her own pleasure, and she treated it as such. Sucking all she could as Blake thrust her shaft down her throat, Weiss stared into the eyes of her love as they both got off to it.

 

Blake gave the loudest moan she had so far. They didn’t doubt someone had likely heard and couldn’t care any less if they tried. Weiss followed suit, moaning on Blake’s member as shivers of pleasure danced along her body. She honestly couldn’t believe how much being used this roughly got her off, but it most certainly was. Her own core trembled with ecstasy as she heard Blake moaning constantly, the sounds getting her off as much as her treatment was. Blake couldn’t help but begin to twitch at the sound of Weiss’ lewd sucking.

 

Finally, Blake came once again. Weiss cried in ecstasy as Blake’s cum filled her mouth, the heiress drinking everything she could. The taste as much a trigger for her as the blowjob was for Blake, Weiss found her entire body seizing up in climax. Driven to orgasm without even being touched, she couldn’t help but think the girl towering above her a goddess. She messed the floor with her excitement, dribbling a bit of cum down her chin. At last, Blake was finished and Weiss released her with a small pop. Weiss panted as she sat back against the wall, the cold not even bothering her from how warm Blake made her feel. She rested there for a moment as Blake calmed down, her hard cock finally softening.

 

“Weiss… That was amazing…” Blake mumbled. Weiss looked up with a slight smirk.

 

“It was… for both… of us…” She said, her voice hoarse with abuse. She began to stand up, her knees shaky and not having any of it. Blake caught her and helped her stand. “Thanks…” Weiss smiled to her girlfriend.

 

“I think… that this is DEFINITELY something we need to do again.” Blake said. Weiss nodded.

 

“To think… I went to the trouble of this fancy restaurant and we didn’t even eat…” She said with a light sigh.

 

“Well, technically speaking…” Blake started.

 

“I mean actual food, you dolt.” Weiss said, rolling her eyes. The two rested on each other for a few moments, regaining the feeling in their legs. Finally, they opened the stall door and walked to the entrance to the restroom. As they opened the door, they saw a small crowd of people waiting for them. They both blinked as they waited for something, anything to happen. They stood there as applause broke out. Weiss hid her face in Blake’s outfit, the faunus wrapping a protective arm around her girlfriend, both blushing quite ferociously. They would definitely need to do this again. Just maybe not here.


End file.
